Cenizas
by Gilly13
Summary: Relatado desde la perspectiva de Ikki, su vida como caballero, la relacion con su hermano, su primer amor, su entrenamiento, y por supuesto, su pelea con Shaka, mientras en sus manos descansan las Cenizas del q fue el unico hombre que nunca penso q moriri


**Cenizas**

_El ahora estaba muerto, _

_él lo sabía, _

_y aunque su cadáver no estaba,_

_sus cenizas se despedían_.

Ikki tomo entre sus manos las cenizas de aquel hombre al cual tanto había admirado. No podía creer que ya no estuviera. Que ya no estaría más. Todo era tan confuso, el último hombre que pensó que caería en esta guerra había desaparecido, pero había muerto en batalla, prefirió mil veces el honor de ser muerto que de rendirse ante los que se hacían llamar sus "amigos" ahora que lo habían traicionado.

Mientras observaba las cenizas, último vestigio de lo que había sido el Santo mas poderoso que alguna vez pudo conocer, recordó cuando lo conoció, cuando luchó contra el, y aunque aquella batalla no tuvo una definición clara, aquel Santo Dorado había aceptado su derrota. Mas aun, Ikki aun no aceptaba su victoria, nunca la aceptaría, ya que para él, el ganar una batalla daba como trofeo la vida de su contrincante, es por eso, que si su contrincante no moría, para él, la batalla había sido perdida.

Que extraños sentimientos lo embargaron mientras sentía la calidez de aquellas cenizas. Recordó cuando era pequeño y cargaba a su hermano en sus brazos. Desde muy niño tuvo que hacerse cargo de una responsabilidad tan grande como la vida de otro ser humano aparte de él mismo. Aunque ahora el era considerado un maldito egoísta y ermitaño, la verdad es que solo era una mascara creada por el mismo para afrontar tantas desgracias y a tan corta edad.

Descubrió, mientras entrenaba y se hacía fuerte en aquel infierno terrenal, que sus sentimientos solo eran un estorbo, que si quería vivir debía dejarlos de lado y odiar con todo su ser a aquellos que otros lo obligaron a culpar. En el fondo el era un niño que solo quería sobrevivir, quería ser aceptado y tal vez amado.

Siguió observando las cenizas mientras recordaba la primera vez que amo, una leve sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro. En realidad la única vez que dejó a su corazón dejarse llevar y llenarse de tan rebosantes emociones. Ella le recordaba a uno de sus seres mas queridos, su hermano, aquel por el cual dio su vida cada día de su existencia hasta ese momento, y por el cual la seguiría dando. Ella fue el rayo de luz entre tanta oscuridad, una flor en el desierto. La amaba y deseaba estar todo el tiempo cerca de ella, y ver en sus ojos reflejado su verdadero ser. Porque cuando se miraba a través de aquél par de esmeraldas, se veía a si mismo y se admiraba. Por eso la buscaba y ella también. Ambos eran tan parecidos. Lamentablemente la muerte y también la vida a veces no soportan ver tanta felicidad y deciden equilibrar el balance de la existencia, dar tristeza. Así fue como ante sus ojos, su amada cayó. El no pudo hacer nada, su destino estaba sellado. Por eso sobre su tumba juró, jamás dejar de luchar, para defender a aquellos que él considerara dignos de existir. Lamentablemente tuvo que ensuciar sus manos con la sangre de aquel que le arrebató la felicidad, el padre de su amada y también su maestro. Aquel hombre no tuvo piedad, como tampoco la tuvo Ikki con el. Le quito la vida, pero en vez de sentirse mejor, solo absorbió el odio de su contrincante. Odio que solo pudo olvidar cuando conoció al dueño de aquellas cenizas que ahora lentamente el viento estaba barriendo de sus manos.

Si tan solo hubiese llegado unos minutos antes, nada de eso hubiese sucedido. ¿O tal vez si? ¿O tal vez él estaría muerto y sería la otra persona la que tendría sus cenizas en la mano? Mientras el viento se iba llevando lentamente las cenizas de aquel que había sido conocido como "El Santo más cercano a un Dios" recordó la batalla que ambos tuvieron tiempo atrás. Aquella batalla, la que él mismo consideraba su "derrota" así como su contrincante, fue la más dura que tuvo que afrontar en su vida. Ni siquiera cuando, lleno de odio tuvo que enfrentar a su mismísimo hermano, tuvo tantas complicaciones. Aquel Santo, llamado Shaka, jugó todo el tiempo con el. Usaba los ataques del propio Ikki en su contra, lo obligó a revivir sus temores, a bajar nuevamente al infierno, para descubrir que tampoco pertenecía a ese lugar, lo humilló quitándole lentamente y sin posibilidad de defensa sus sentidos, uno a uno, mientras en un vano intento desesperado, Ikki intentaba convencer a su rival sobre la razón por la cual peleaba, que era lo que lo motivaba a recibir tamaña humillación. En el fondo, Ikki tenía razón, y sospechaba que Shaka lo sabía, pero su orgullo no le permitía echarse para atrás, las cartas estaban jugadas, ya no había vuelta atrás. Por eso, mientras Shaka se preocupaba de humillarlo, él, Ikki comprendía la carga de su rival, entendía que también era humano, tanto o mas que el, y que cometía errores. Fue así, como descubrió el punto débil de Shaka, su orgullo. El siempre mantenía los ojos cerrados al mundo, nunca demostraba su verdadero poder, porque no había encontrado alguien digno para llevarlo a tales extremos. Pero ese muchacho lo había hecho dudar, por eso se volvió una molestia, debía acabar luego con el. Cometió un error, abrió sus ojos. Ikki sabía que Shaka había llegado a su límite, pero a él aun le quedaban algunas fuerzas. Debía intentarlo, por Athena, que lo había ayudado durante el combate, por su hermano al que prometió defender siempre y que ahora yacía inconsciente a su lado, por sus compañeros, que aunque no eran de su agrado, todos tenían el mismo fin, luchar por Athena. Moriría si fuese necesario, pero también se llevaría el cadáver de Shaka como prueba de su hazaña. Lamentablemente Shaka también se percato de su error, y mientras ambos estaban fundidos en aquel abrazo mortal, fueron viajando por distintas dimensiones, vagando en el límite que hay entre la vida y la muerte. Nunca supo cuanto tiempo estuvo vagando, solo recordaba, al regresar, que debía salvar a Athena, así que apenas puso un pie nuevamente en la sexta casa de Virgo partió a las estancias del patriarca.

Mientras las pocas cenizas que quedaban en sus manos se escurrían por sus dedos, recordó sus batallas posteriores, contra Santos Divinos de una tierra olvidada, llamada Asgard. Hasta contra la mismísima reencarnación del Dios Poseidón, tuvo que enfrentar por su diosa. Y aquel hombre, cuyas cenizas tenía en sus manos ahora había muerto por su diosa, al igual que lo hubiera hecho estando en su situación. Se sintió culpable, aquel hombre había luchado hasta la muerte por su diosa en esta nueva guerra que estaba iniciando, y él… solo había sido observador, o mas bien un estorbo a sus compañeros que sin pensarlo dos veces vistieron sus armaduras nuevamente y partieron a la batalla, aunque fue su misma diosa la que les había prohibido volver a pelear. A ellos no les importó, el amor por su diosa era más grande que el que incluso tenían por sus vidas, pero ¿Por qué a él si le había importado? ¿Por qué él había decidido no pelear y obedecer? No era por cobardía, descartada esa palabra de su vocabulario, tal vez quería entender que pasaba antes de arrojarse a una batalla que no entendía, o tal vez, simplemente quería ser una persona normal, como su diosa había ordenado, pero, aun así el acudió al Santuario cuando presintió el peligro. "Que tonterías estoy pensando" se dijo a si mismo mientras cerraba el puño que contenía muy poco ya de aquellas cenizas. "Es hora de actuar", dijo mientras habría su puño y observaba como el viento se llevaba de su mano, al fin las ultimas cenizas de aquel al cual había admirado. Aquellas cenizas le recordaron a él mismo, que, como Ave Fénix, renacía de sus cenizas, "Tal vez Shaka renacerá de las suyas antes del fin", pensó mientras se alejaba de aquel lugar y se acercaba a la batalla…

_El ahora estaba muerto,_

_Tenía que aceptarlo,_

_Más, honraría su nombre,_

_Luchando…_


End file.
